Origins
by UKSarah
Summary: Little Jamie was left on a farm after the deaths of his parents. How does he get to the Xavier institute? The origins of Jamie Madrox. Close to his real comic origins.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my version of the origins of Jamie Madrox. I tried my best to use the comic book origins and stick with it. So Tryp is a real character and he does that in the comics. There are going to be about five chapters, I have chapter 2 ready. To be published. I don't want to include the Fantastic Four so thats where I branch off. Enjoy! Oh and thanks to Jason for editing! **

Jamie Madrox never had the best lives. He was son to two wonderful parents. They lived in New Mexico, near the Los Alamos Research Facility at which his father worked at. The day he was born was also the day when his mutant powers emerged. When the doctor slapped him, he caused one more baby Jamie to emerge out of surprised the Madroxs. They paid the doctor not to tell anyone of the incident. The doctor gladly took the large amount of money and kept his word.

They took their new baby home and acted like any parent would. The family found out later what triggered the duplicates to emerge. It was kinetic energy that triggered it. So Jamie's father being the brilliant man he was, tried to design something to help his new son control this power.

He succeeded, and the end result was a suit that absorbed kinetic energy and made the boy able to control the duplicating. The suit worked, well half the time it did. It was a prototype so sometimes it would break and Jamie's father would have to fix it.

When Jamie was six, the suit broke again. Jamie was playing at the park; his mother was talking to her friend on the bench. Jamie was playing with his friend Max, when he fell off the swing that he was swinging on.

Normally, the suit would absorb the force of the fall, but this time the suit had short circuited. Jamie's mother heard the screams of children, and she immediately knew it had something to do with Jamie. She ran over to her son, or sons. About three Jamies were sprawled out on the floor. Two were looking around and getting up, while one was on the floor, holding a scratched knee. She immediately knew that the one crying was the original Jamie.

She then remembered that they were at the park; everyone was staring at them. She collected Jamie up in her arms and tried to comfort him. As he calmed down, she asked him to call in his dupes. He absorbed them, as he did they heard gasps from the crowd. She ran, picked up her purse next to the mother she was just talking to, and blurted a good-bye, as she ran home with a startled Jamie dragging behind.

It wasn't much later after this event that they decided to move. Everyone in town knew of their "freak" son. They moved to a more secluded location, a farm in Kansas. They hoped to raise their boy away from the hate of others, which they did by telling their eight year old never to leave the farm for his safety. He went along with it, believing them.

The seclusion made Jamie very lonely. He never really had contact with others besides his parents. He did meet his other relatives once. Then after one incident, they swore that they would never come over again. So the Madroxs were a close family of three.

The Madroxs were not the only ones to know of Jamie's special abilities. A man named Damian Tryp heard of Jamie's gift and learned he was not regular mutant. He was actually a changeling, a very rare type of mutant that have their powers at birth. He wanted to take Jamie away and use him for his own purposes.

Tryp tried to talk the Madroxs into giving their son to him. Of course the Madroxs said no to this. Tryp, in a fit of rage used his ability to summon a tornado. It killed Jamie's parents instantly, and Tryp left thinking he also killed Jamie, by seeing Jamie's unconscious body. 'A waste of energy' Tryp thought.

Jamie was left alone, still alive and now an orphan. He was only nine years old, and had no clue what to do except to not leave the farm. He buried his parents and gave them a little funeral. Jamie then decided to get back to work. He used his dupes to help tend the farm. It worked for a few months until his suit broke.

His dupes would now come out at the smallest bump into everything. Having absolutely no control stressed Jamie out. Jamie slowly lost his mind. He had no contact to anyone but himself. He began trying to make fun for himself, he called different dupes by different names, and each came up with a new identity. He slowly went mad from the seclusion.

Jamie repeated the same daily routine. He worked hard on the farm, and then at the end of the day had fun. He had no knowledge of the outside world, as the electricity went out years ago. He only knew of the farm. That was his world. It was constant until that one day. The day Xavier came to take him away.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2. Jamie meets Xavier! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. Hopefully I can type up Chapter three and get it edited by Jason. Oh and thanks Jason for editing!**

The day started like any other day. Jamie got up and went to the well to fetch water for bathing. Once bathed and dressed he went to collect eggs from the chickens and milk from the cows. He then cooked his regular breakfast of two eggs and a glass of milk.

After he rounded up dupes that may have gotten out since he woke up, which was about six, he then called out three more so he could get the chores done. He assigned the dupes to different jobs, some to tend the animals and some to tend the fields by hand since the tractor broke down a year ago. Around noon Jamie finished all of his chores. About ten more dupes had joined the group since the start of chores, so they finished early.

After having lunch, Jamie absorbed dupes until he had five left. They decided to play a game of hide and seek tag. He played with his dupes for about fifteen minutes, and then he heard a dupe yelling. He turned to where the dupe was pointing at to see a large van. He was alarmed by this van that was coming up the drive way. He gathered up his dupes and ran back inside. They all ran into his room for safety. Jamie then looked out his window to see what the machine was doing here.

A group of people came out of the car. One was an old, bald man in a chair with wheels. He was older than his dad was and had a sharp face with a stern expression on. A younger man with red sunglasses was helping the older man out of the van. He also wore a serious expression. Then his attention turned to a woman, she was beautiful with dark skin and white hair. She had a warm face and was about the age of his mother before she died. Something about her made him feel safe. Finally, a young teenage girl also came out of the car. Well more like fell through the van. This shocked Jamie. The last man who came to the farm also had powers and killed his parents.

Jamie didn't answer the door the first time the doorbell rang, nor did he answer it the second time. After about five minutes Jamie thought they might leave. What happened next scared him the most.

'Jamie, we know you're there. We are not going to harm you.' A calm voice said blaring in his mind.

'We are coming in, don't panic. We just want to help you.' The voice continued.

Jamie's mind was racing. He wanted to run, he wanted his parents. He decided to run to his parent's room and into their dark walk in closet. He curled up into the corner, under a pile of clothes, surely they will never find him there or at least they may find one of his other dupes first.

Ororo was sent up to calm the boy down, being the most calming and kindest of the group. As Jamie heard her steps coming up the stairs, he started to freak out. He decided it would be best to send out a decoy dupe. He sent out the dupe he called 'Jeff' because he was the closest to Jamie at the time.

He pushed the also scared 'Jeff' out of the closet to go see the intruder. It was risking exposing his powers, but they probably already knew, so he could buy himself more time. Ororo saw 'Jeff', but assumed it to be the real Jamie. She tried to talk to him and calm him down. After a while, 'Jeff' calmed down enough to be led down the stairs.

As they both came into view of the group, Xavier wheeled up to the boy. The boy backed up a bit only to collide into Ororo. Xavier put his two fingers to his temple and closed his eyes to read 'Jeff's' mind. He opened his eyes shocked at what he heard. He heard nothing.

Xavier turned to Ororo to tell her about the duplicate, but as soon as he opened his mouth, they heard rustling upstairs. Scott ran up the stairs first, he saw a three Jamies on the floor wrestling each other. He also saw one running towards a closet.

Kitty followed Scott up to the room where the multiples were wrestling and they then walked into the closet, ignoring the little wrestling match. It was pitch black, but they could still make out the outline of a shivering pile in the corner. Kitty walked up to the pile and touched it. The pile immediately flinched in response. Kitty tried to coax the young Jamie out of the closet and succeeded.

They finally came down for the second time, this time with the real Jamie. Xavier greeted him warmly.

"Hello Jamie, I'm Charles Xavier from the Xavier School for Gifted children. These are two of my students, Scott and Kitty. This is one of the teachers, Ororo." Xavier said, like he has said it one thousand times before.

Jamie glanced at the people Xavier addressed with nervous eyes. He didn't like the amount of people in his house; he just wanted it to be him and his dupe right now, and for everything to be back to normal. He had to deal with them though. So Jamie offered them drinks, which was milk of course. Kitty decided to help Jamie with getting the drinks, and as she followed him into the kitchen she started to ask trivial questions about Jamie. These questions were fine for Jamie, up until she asked one that he was not expecting.

"So Jamie, where are your, like parents?" She asked nonchalantly.

Jamie wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. What if they take him to some orphanage instead of this school they were talking about? He stalled so much he had to answer the question in front of the whole group. Jamie stared at the group of strangers and decided to bolt. As he dropped the tray, Scott launched up to chase after him. He almost got to the door, but Scott caught the back of his shirt. They both ended up tripping, causing two multiples to be created upon contact with the floor.

The professor wheeled over, telling Ororo and Kitty to stay in the room, as not to overwhelm Jamie. Xavier pulled up right in front of Jamie and tried to calm the child's panic attack. Jamie opened up about his parents; he told them he didn't want to go to an orphanage. He did want to go to the school though, he wanted to be able to control his powers. Jamie really opened up to the Professor, telling him about the stress of his powers and living alone. Something felt right to Jamie about the professor. He could trust him.

Xavier told Jamie to pack what he wanted to take with him to the school. He did not need to take all his clothes since Kitty promised to take him to a place called the mall when they got to Bayville.

So Jamie grabbed a duffel bag, and started packing it. He put his worn brown teddy bear and other miscellaneous toys that he played with into the bag. He looked around his room as if to say good bye, since it would probably be the last time he will ever see it again. On the way out, Jamie grabbed a picture that was on the nightstand. It was of him as a toddler being held by his mother and father.

He kisses the picture and whispers, "bye mom and dad." He puts the picture in his duffel bag, while walking down stairs. He takes Ororo's hand as he leaves his house to start his new life at Xavier's.


End file.
